


Los girasoles fueron creados para seguir el sol

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sunshine Boy Nagachika Hideyoshi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nagachika Hideyoshi no es sólo un personaje de más en la historia de Tokyo Ghoul, es especial y lo sabes bien por algo lo llaman el Rayito de sol o el girasol, estás tan  orgulloso de su evolución como por su reaparición  dentro de la historia pero no eres el único en notarlo; muchos personajes de alguna y otra forma se han relacionado con él lo que ha dejado una huella platónica, Hide es consciente de su popularidad pero los girasoles sólo se giran para el sol.





	Los girasoles fueron creados para seguir el sol

La reaparición de Hide revelandose como scarecrow no pasó desapercibido por todos,  aquel acontecimiento genero euforia, lagrimas, controversia, como tambien muchos cotilleos de sus detractores quienes lo esperaban muerto. Quizás tanta angustia y sufrimiento en la historia de los seres llamados Ghoul quienes huraños se hicieron una vida entre una sociedad humana que luchaba cada dia contra ellos, sus depredadores nos hizo buscar una luz de esperanza de que no todo el mundo está angustiado y podrido, dos mundos opuestos que se odian por el hecho de sobrevivir pueden hacer alianzas por un sólo objetivo; restablecer la paz y llegar a un acuerdo para tener un lugar donde pertenecer, un Hogar. 

Después de llevar años de ocultamiento entre las sombras de los humanos y nula alianza hasta que la manipulación de Furuta genero el caos, la solución de todo aquel tormento que cargaba el rey de los ghoul, dragoneki en sus espaldas por una gran  responsabilidad fallida dentro de toda turbulencia habia un fino destello de luz que se asomaba lentamente desde una rendija entre tanta tenebrosidad, la leyenda que traería la paz con él y que recuperaría para siempre lo que una vez perdió porque aquel Dios que creo el mundo de los Ghoul no todo lo veía en color negro o en escala de grises, aquella persona algo triste y recelosa de mostrarse a pesar de haber creado todo ese mundo tenía muy oculto dentro de él un corazón puro lleno de amor al que le dio forma y los colores de un girasol, de aspecto alegre y brillante que siempre siguiera su sol en ese mundo hundido y convertirlo en su mejor amigo alguien incondicional para él, debido a que aquel astro se sentía poco valorado inconciente de tener un brillo propio que cargaba semejante poder de atraer los demás con él.

Hide no era un insípido personaje, era la personificación pura de la parte noble de su propio creador, que cargaba un inmenso amor por su mejor amigo, no tan sólo en el sentido romántico, en el estado de amor absoluto dejando fuera todo erotismo, el amor que podria curar como un balsamo de leche a quien a pesar de hacer todo se sentía triste y abrumado, Kaneki era la personificación del miedo real que había dentro de su propio creador, era su propio espíritu animal, al que debía por sobre todo cuidar.

La personalidad de Hide generaba un impacto profundo no tan sólo al Kaneki perdido dentro de sus propio trastorno y vacío, si no a todos los que de alguna forma él se relacionó dentro de la historia y a los que lo observaron admirando y rogando por su regreso a ese mundo infernal de Tokio Ghoul. No pasó desapercibido a los ojos vigilantes de Takatsuki Sen en esa entrega de autógrafos casual, luego de aquel acontecimiento  ellos acordaron y Hide juro lealtad al árbol para seguir el sol, a quien juro proteger desde las sombras. En una ocacion Eto en su bañera mientras flexiono su pierna enjavonada rememoró con nostalgia aquel primer encuentro con Hide cuando intercambiaron opiniones acerca del libro de Mc Guffin preguntándose si de verdad le había gustado su escritura, más nunca pudo saber si obtuvo la atención por completo de Hide, era alguien indescifrable, no podía leerlo.

Algo parecido sucedio con Arima Kishou cuando le dieron la orden de asesinar a Nagachika por saber todo lo que la familia Washuu ocultaba y su propia corona dentro de la CCG como la alianza con el arbol de Aogiri , al estar frente a frente titubeo en hacerlo y el chico de las sonrisas para desaparecer para siempre, le encargo cuidar del Ghoul llamado Kaneki al cual amo como si fuera su propio hijo, quizás fue su corta vida la que hizo formar un vínculo paterno y un heredero para lo que dejaría pendiente en su misión.

Al ver a Hide platicando con naturalidad con Ogura y el doctor cabeza de hongo que trajo su nueva caja de voz, reflejando asi una vez más la rapidez intelectual de Hide al aprender de inmediato a usarla y lo de Hide girasol no era tan sólo un apodo cariñoso de quienes lo siguen, él mismo está consiente de su papel en la historia, que sigue al astro rey, el sol con una frase tan enigmática como; "hoy es un día soleado" quizas haciendo una referencia a la carta del taror del "sol" que en estos momentos es la posición de su juego con Kaneki y traerlo de vuelta.

Luego de hablar de Kanou el encuentro breve del chico girasol con Amón y Akira al encontrarse  en el cementerio fue bastante emotiva y no dude en un sólo instante que en más de alguno hizo derramar lagrimas al escuchar la confesión de Hide después de la intrigante pregunta de amon, ¿despues de todo lo que pasaste para que seguir arriengando la vida por salvar a Kaneki? la madurez de los sentimientos de Hide hizo brillar en todo su esplendor en un primer plano después haber crecido tres años y estar tanto tiempo ausente en la historia cautivando a todos con admiración por sobre todo por el brillo en sus ojos y la pureza de los sentimientos de su confesión, el tipo de sentimientos que Kaneki anhelaba y buscaba "Porque lo amo, debe haber otra razón? Terminando de decirlo con una sonrisa avergonzada y vulnerable casi como si fuera una broma sin serlo. Amón sólo pudo asentir con sinceridad con una sonrisa, quizás deseando tener ese tipo de amor que es difícil de encontrar en la vida, ese amor casi de amor espiritual sin tener nada de erotico.

Ui estaba desconcertado de la situación actual para luchar con dragón, ¿ghoul uniendo fuerzas con él CCG? Parecía de locos, eso era imposible pero al ver los ghoul quitando sus máscaras dejando en evidencia su identidad, enfrentó al líder de aquella propuesta, un chico rubio enigmatico a un lado de Amón y Akira con una seguridad inquebrantable en su rostro. 

-Ustedes que volvieron con milagro a la vida, hacer todo esto posible, si tan sólo Arima San volviera... pensó con nostalgia. Volvio a mirar quel chico aue seguia en pie de desobedecer las normas, él era especial, no había ninguna duda que por muy suicida que se escuchará su plan podría tener resultados favorables, después de todo era verdad lo que el chico decía; los ghoul no mueren tan rápido como los humanos, tenemos desventajas hay que ayudarnos.

Desde atrás el maestro Shuu observó como finalmente los investigadores se dieron con la cooperación y como entre todos prestaban ayuda, había una esperanza. Ahora sentía curiosidad por el chico que logró poner de cabeza al CCG, ¿como sería su sabor? ¿Y si es un medio ghoul no un humanos? Las preguntas torturaban  Shuu, quería probar de ese chico misterioso para él, él chico que sin saberlo había sido mordido un tiempo atras por su eterna obsesión Kaneki Ken y por eso ocultaba parte de su rostro.

Otros ghouls admiraban todo lo que Hide hacia para su rey, Hinami y Ayato, Momochi no quisieron intervenir se retiraron hacia tras sintiendo sólo la admiración y juntar las fuerzas que les quedaban.

Marude estaba colerico pero más allá de su opinión respeto la de aquel chico que una vez cuido al verlo tan vulnerable vestido de espantapájaros, sabía lo herido que Hide fue una vez, fácilmente podría perder la vida ahora en otro intento fallido. Lagrimas mojaron sus mejillas las cuales fueron vistas por los ojos curiosos de Saiko y Urie quienes impotentes apretaron sus nudillos sin dejar de sentir pena por el destino de aquel chico mejor amigo de su mentor.

Para Touka no fue sólo asombro reencontrarse con Hide con vida justo al momento de bromear con ella por lo de las palas para cavar. Vio la fuerza de voluntad que tenía el mejor amigo de su marido desde que aparecio para seguir viviendo y luchando a pesar de ser arruinado por su propio marido y quererlo a pesar del macabro suceso de las alcantarillas que lo dejó desfigurado y sin voz.  

-¿No te da calor traer eso puesto?- pregunto ella con curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos azul frio como su temperamento al ver como el chico  que se sento a su lado acompañando su soledad ocultaba la mitad de su rostro con un paño indonesio. A pesar de la obvia vergüenza Hide él nunca se victimizo y dejo su humor y coqueteo de lado. Hide se sento mas recargado a la oscuridad de donde ellos estaban y quito su paño quedando vulnerable ante la hermosa chica que una vez cortejo al conocerse por primera vez y la expresión de Touka lo decía todo; tan arruinado habia quedado el rostro sonriente del mejor amigo de su marido. En cambio ante mi en aquel momento hubo un gran desconcierto; donde Touka miraba algo impactada yo sólo miraba un rostro con una gran sombra donde debería estar su boca y quijada.

-solté un burdo bufido pasando con mi dedo la página en mi teléfono; ¿Espere tanto tiempo su regreso para ver sólo esa mancha negra? Me queje lanzando mil y un insultos y mi enfado hacieron ecos entre otras personas que como yo en un foro miraban tan espectantes como yo totalmente molestos.

-Bien ahora espero que tú te abras conmigo, en que momento te enamoraste de Kaneki? La intimidada ahora era Touka, no faltó decir más de tres palabras para romper en lagrimas al recordar lo de las palomas y el florecimiento de su amor. Después de contar todo a Hide se dio cuenta que con el chico a su lado podia abrir su corazón con facilidad y no fue descabellado pensar que entre ellos podía pasar algo más de una amistad si el final de su marido estaba cerca. 

 

\- Tu eres una de las personas que más Kaneki amo una vez, y hasta me ayudaste a llegar a él, si algo nos llegara a suceder  alguno de nosotros dos no dudare en entregar mi hijo a tu cuidado o almenos yo... - sus mejillas se tornaron inmensamente rosas y al enfrentar su mirada en los avellana de Hide en ellos habia calidez y sinceridad de una amistad hacia ella pero nada más. 

 

En un desolado lugar un frágil e indefenso Rize se encontraba nuevamente en cautiverio a manos de Furuta, él estaba robando lo que le quedaba de vida. Desde un rincón sucio de una oscura habitación pudo ver una pequeña ventana forrada los vidrios en papel kraft en lo alto de donde estaba, no tenía fuerzas ni la cordura para llegar hasta ese espacio y escapar de las manos de aquel maniático que era su medio hermano.  Por algunos momentos pudo ver que habia un pequeño hueco sin papel donde se colaba un  pequeño rayo de sol hasta su cara, aquel sol que tenía un mundo de libertad, la vida que ella quería fuera de todo ese cautiverio que desde principios estuvo maldecida y lo peor era que la gente que la observaba entre repudio y admiracion había entre ellos una visión de ella totalmente errónea de ella,  gracias al tulpa mental de Kaneki la gente que la observaba desde lejos no podía ver el verdadero rostro real de horror detrás de aquella hermosa mujer que como una viuda negra que atrapaba a su presa era perseguida y el ser vulnerable una y otra vez no era algo nada más alejado a la realidad, Rize no era una chica fuerte que traia la tragedia para todos era una pobre chica indefensa atrapada dentro de su propia putrefacción.

Pareció recordar al chico se su cita fallida, si tan sólo nunca hubiera quedado con él pero al menos alguien la quiso y fue a verla a pesar de no estar en buenas condiciones sin su cordura intacta. Agradeció el gesto. Rize era consciente de su atractivo, por algo traía obsesionado a Furuta teniendola en aquel lugar cautiva para él, lo fácil que fue convencer a Kaneki para tener una cita hasta apagarse por completo al ver caer sobre ella las vigas y ver con horror el rostro del payaso causante de su accidente. Entre tantos hombres hubo sólo uno que no cayó con sus encantos naturales, recuerda que al cruzar miradas con él al verlo acompañado de su facil presa en el restaurante, en los ojos avellana de aquel chico no había lujuria alguna, sólo una extraña desconfianza como si él conociera su secreto. 

Pudo sentir que la muerte le estaba rondando, ya no podía más le había quitado casi todo y no tenía ya fuerzas para Seguir. Antes de perder la conciencia sonrió diciendo...

\- Si volviera a ser la misma de antes me gustaría llamar tu atención, tus ojos avellanas posados en mi, por qué todos los hombres que conoci cayeron rendidos a mi presencia de belleza, inteligencia con una seguridad de tachada  y tú me mirabas con una indiferencia  gélida, tu viste... Lo frágil... Lo podrida... Yo nunca tuve el mundo en mis manos...  Había un hombre que nunca posó... Sus... ojos... en... mi...

 

Fue así como notaste que los girasoles es una bella flor que por mas avejas y mariposas revoleteando a su lado para beber de su nectar ellas sólo viven para seguir el sol.

 


End file.
